


What a Horrible Brother: Rewritten

by Giant_Rubber_Mako



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Equalists (Avatar), Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako
Summary: The threat of Amon looms ever closer, as his followers turn to more violent extremes towards benders. Usually our protagonists can handle some pain. But not pain like this.Not seperation as Amon has one of the members under his thumb.
Relationships: Bolin & Korra & Mako & Asami Sato, Bolin & Korra & Mako (Avatar), Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Korra & Mako (Avatar), Mako & Asami Sato
Kudos: 10





	What a Horrible Brother: Rewritten

Rain, it hit his face like nothing else. Mako trudged through the rain and ignored the pain at his side. All he wanted was to get home and lie down. This migraine was going to be the death of him, wasn’t it? The throbbing in his skull, the pain in his stomach, and the bright arena wasn’t helping either.  Amon’s equalist followers have been turning to more violent ways to ‘persuade’ benders to give up their bending. Good thing Mako could take a hit. Physically that is. “How the fuck did they know about all that?” he groaned to himself, under his breath. 

He managed to get to one of the side entrances of the arena, for pro-benders and staff, and he squatted, looking down. It hurt to look at how bright the building was.  The door creaked open, “Mako?” a young man whispered out, concern blatant in his voice. 

“Are you okay?” He walked to the firebender, his steps light as a feather, yet held a certain strength behind them, whilst being almost inaudible.  _ Bolin. _

“Yeah I’m fine. Just a migraine.” His voice seemed hoarse. 

“Let’s get you inside then.” He wrapped his arm around his older brother’s shoulders and stood up with him in tow. 

When they got to the attic together, Mako split from his brother and almost immediately clocked out on their red sofa. It was old and slightly greyed. 

“G’night.” Bolin whispered softly. Pabu leapt up onto Mako’s legs and curled up, providing a small sense of comfort and grounding, and Bolin sighs because the spirits know how much Mako needs it.

Bolin sighed and got to heating up a couple rocks up to boil some water. It seems he’ll be cooking for today, and in the dark. The candles were blown out when he went to find Mako since he was out longer than usual. It was peaceful when it was dark, even if there was a match downstairs. You could barely hear Shiro screaming about the ensuing match when their broken radio was turned off. Bolin didn’t need it on anyway, hearing about Amon would always send shivers down his spine. 

“How could you even take someone’s bending away?” He muttered under his breath before taking a sip of his tea. He and Mako had always managed to find tea when they scavenged. Even if it was one of the most popular drinks in the city, it was usually thrown out within the week if the one who brought it wasn’t familiar with the taste. “Wasn’t only the avatar able to do that?”

He sat up on the counter, idly kicking his feet, waiting for the rest of the water to boil. He yawned before taking another sip, it was late and had no need for concern anymore. 

“Maybe I shou-” He didn’t get to finish before he was interrupted from the quiet, by the small trapdoor in the center of the room being smacked open and a young woman, only a year older than the earthbender.    
“Bolin! Mako! You would not believe what just happened!” She practically yelled. Bolin put a finger to his lips, before remembering she couldn’t see him. 

“Shhh” he whispered. 

“Korra, quiet.” Bolin said in a hushed tone, “Mako’s got a migraine.”    
“Really?” Korra was still quiet. She only realised when the oldest in the room threw a pillow at her. 

“Sorry.” She scratched the back of her head sheepishly, “I can help if you’d like!”   
“Don’t need it.” Mako slurred, muffled by his weariness and his scarf. 

“Mako come on!” Her arms audibly smacked the sides of her thighs. 

“Stop…” He groaned, misery evident in his tone.

“Korra,” Bolin whispered, ever the sympathetic brother, “Let’s hang outside. Give Mako some peace and quiet.” He could see Korra nod. 

He got off the counter, leaving some tea for his older brother. “Get some rest.” He whispered before leaving their small abode and closing the door. 

“So where are we going?” Korra asked, back to her usual booming voice, whilst Bolin was climbing down the ladder. 

“Let’s just take a walk around town, catch some fresh air. Maybe get some food at Narook’s?”

“We always go to Narook’s, though?”   
“Can’t afford anywhere else unfortunately.”


End file.
